


In Need of Comfort

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Chloe Decker, Psychological Trauma, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Chloe couldn't think of a more frustrating case then one where the killer was coaxing their victims into suicide. She thought she would do anything to catch them, until Lucifer suggested he make himself available as the killers next target.  With no other leads or options she reluctantly agrees, her doubts about their plan becoming beyond relevant in the most terrible way as Lucifer falls right into the killers hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so this story has some pretty heavy themes, and this chapter mentions (TW) suicide a lot, though the summary might make that obvious I still wanted to let you all know. None of the main characters hurt themselves and it doesn't go into details at all, but it is mentioned as the baddie of the weeks MO.

**He Was Weak**

                This was the fourth victim in a week that had those ominous words pinned to their chest. The fourth person who was somehow driven to take their own lives and Chloe was at a loss, especially without her partner, who for whatever reason, had been unavailable until today.

                She stood behind Ella as she examined the body, her teeth worrying her lip between them as she resisted the urge to shift her stance in frustrated tension. “I know I’ve said this before, but I just don’t understand. What does our killer get out of this? These have all been obvious suicides, they never would have even been investigated as homicides if it weren’t for the notes.”

                “Its torture, Detective.” Lucifer’s voice said as he appeared at her elbow. “Psychological is much more damaging then physical.” His voice was soft and almost saddened as he knelt down beside the body. “This poor fellow either had a lot of guilt or trauma, and whoever did this took advantage of it.”

                “What kinda sicko would torture someone with their worst thoughts just to get them to kill themselves?” Ella asked and Lucifer’s jaw ticked before he looked over at her.

                “Well Miss Lopez, I’d have to say someone who wanted to make certain they ended up in Hell.” He replied simply before standing to face Chloe who frowned.

                “The killer might have known all of our victims then and either wanted them to pay for something done to them, or wanted to make them relive something done to them then.” She stated and Lucifer’s expression went dark.

                “There are others?”

                “Three, and as far as we could tell so far, they weren’t connected.” She gave him a pointed look. “Which you would have known if you had been here all week.”

                The dark look turned sheepish and then embarrassed as he looked away from her. “Right, yes. Sorry about that. Had a very unexpected and unwanted guest and then well I may have attempted to drink myself into a stupor. But all’s good now!”

                Chloe’s eyes widened and she grabbed his arm, pulling him gently away from Ella so she could ask quietly, “Are you sure everything is okay?”

                He ground his teeth for a moment before nodding. “My brother came to visit.”

                “Amenadiel? Why would that upset you so much?”

                “Not Amenadiel. Michael.”

                “ _That_ Michael?” she asked, but needed no verbal reply as the tense set of his shoulders answered easily. “What did he want?”

                He shrugged. “I didn’t exactly give him a chance to say. He said we had to talk but I refused and made him leave as I wasn’t in any mood to hear his lectures and reasons as to why I had to go back downstairs and what not. Was only slightly surprised when he listened.”

                “Why didn’t you come to me?”

                “I didn’t wish to bother you or your spawn with my melancholy and anger of course.”

                “Lucifer.” She reached out and wrapped her hand around his wrist. “I don’t just want you around when you’re happy. A couple is there for each other in both the good and the bad times.”

                “I thought those were marriage vows?” he asked, a confused crease between his eyes that she refused to call adorable.

                “They’re only marriage vows because it’s a given that that’s what couples do.” She replied gently. “Not just when they’re married. You would want to be there for me, right?”

                “Of course!” he exclaimed, as if she was insane for even asking such a question.

                “Then please, just assume that I would do exactly the same. I want to be there for you when you’re hurting, okay?”

               He smiled at her and then nodded. “If you wish it, then I will.”

                “Good.” She squeezed his arm and then nodded towards Ella and Dan. “Lets work on the case and we can talk more later, yeah?”

                “Absolutely.”

                He followed her back to their coworkers, who both turned to face them. Dan nodded towards Lucifer in greeting. “Hey man, Ella says you think they were psychologically tortured and not just forced to end their lives?”

                “Certain of it.” He replied as he picked up a random knickknack of the victims and began to study it. “I am an expert on that knowledge after all.”

                “I was thinking it might mean that the killer might have known all of them.” Chloe added and Dan frowned.

                “That seems really far to reach though, right? I mean, they’re completely different sorts of people with completely different social backgrounds.”

                “Well, is there anyone that they could have all known? Like common barista or something?” Ella asked as she turned back to them while lowering her camera.

                “Why would a barista know their deepest secrets though?” Chloe asked rhetorically. “Besides, I already checked if any of their routines crossed and so far, they haven’t.”

                “Then that’s yet another angle that is useless.” Dan said with a frustrated huff. “There isn’t really anyone they all would have confessed their traumas and guilts to if they didn’t run in the same circles.”

                “Yes, there is.” Lucifer said as he looked up suddenly. “A therapist.”

                Chloe beamed and nodded. “That’s true! A therapist would absolutely have reason to know some one’s darkest thoughts.”

                Dan nodded in agreement. “That’s actually really smart. Good job man.”

                Lucifer grinned. “Why Daniel, I do believe that’s the first time you have ever complimented me! Very gracious of you.”

                He just rolled his eyes fondly and pointed over his shoulder. “I’m going to go see if I can find a next of kin.”

                Chloe nodded once and then gestured with her head towards her partner. “Lucifer and I will go back to the precinct and run the therapist angle.”

                The two of them said farewell to the others and made their way outside of the house, pausing once they made it to cars. She glanced around them to make sure they were alone and then stepped closer to him, placing a hand on the back of his neck and then pulling him down to a brief kiss.

                He gave a large boyish grin as she stepped away. “Why Detective, that was a surprise! I thought you said no kissing at crime scenes?”

                “Not technically a crime scene.” She said with a small grin and nod towards the yellow tape. “And I wanted to do that inside to make you feel better.”

                “Well it certainly worked! I feel much better, but maybe a repeat will sweeten the deal?” he asked with a grin and slight bend of his posture. She just grinned and gave a very fleeting peck to his cheek before backing towards her car.

                “See you soon Lucifer!”

                “Tease!” he called back, laughter in his voice and she grinned even more as she slid into her driver’s seat.

                He beat her back to the precinct, which given how he drove was not at all a surprise, and was seated beside her desk, feet casually resting up on its flat surface.

                She smiled at him in greeting and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she passed before taking her own seat and booting up her computer.

                “So how are we going to go about finding out if they have all been to a therapist?” Lucifer asked, dropping his feet and scooting closer to her.

                “Insurance, credit cards, maybe phone location? None of them have had any close friends or family, so there isn’t anyone we can talk to about it.”

                “They’ve had no one?” he asked, tone surprised. “At all?”

                She nodded in agreement, her eyes staying on the screen before her as she worked. “At all. Which, if the trauma they suffered severed ties it makes sense.”

                He hummed in agreement and then stood. “I’m going to run to the café, get us all some coffee and treats while you do the boring search things. The normal or would you like me to surprise you?”

                She grinned up at him. “That sounds heavenly, surprise me.”

                He smirked and winked before striding confidently out and she couldn’t help but to stare after him with a fond smile. Getting to the point they were at had been a long road, but having him in the end made all of it worth it. She still felt incredibly surreal about it, as if living in some sort of dream, and she took every opportunity that she had to just watch him, well, be him.

                “Awe, Chloe, you look like a love-sick teenager!” Ella cooed, causing her to jump and turn to her friend with wide eyes.

                “I do not!”

                She giggled and nodded. “Oh girl, you so do! Its adorable!”

                She blushed and turned back to her computer, ignoring the other woman’s giggles as she made her way to her lab. Adorable. As if.

                Little over half an hour later, he returned and she looked up from the disappointing results before her to beam as he placed a large latte and a bakery bag before her. “I got you two surprises Detective. There’s a honey lemon glaze cake, and a chocolate truffle brownie.”

                She let out an excited gasp and dug into the bag. “Thank you so much Lucifer!”

                “Anything for you Detective.” He purred leaning forward with a pointed eyebrow raise before quickly straightening and pointing with the drink carrier in his hand. “I shall return after giving Miss Lopez and Daniel their caffeine fixes.”

                The besotted smile didn’t leave her face while she ate the truly divine lemon cake and watched Ella hug him in thanks and then Dan give him a surprised smile. Okay, maybe she did turn into a bit of a lovesick teenager with him.

                He returned to her quickly and elegantly dropped into the seat beside her once more. “Did you find anything?”

                “Well, they all did go to a therapist.”

                “Excellent!”

                “But!” she interrupted loudly before he could carry on. “They weren’t all the same therapist.”

                “Well drat.” He replied with a frown that moments later turned into a hopeful expression. “Wait, I might have an idea?”

                She turned to face him and nodded for him to continue.

                “Doctor Linda went on vacation one time, and she told me that if I were to have any need of an emergency session that she had a fellow therapist that could come in and assist if I needed it. Of course, I told her that there was no way of that happening, because I only trusted her. What if these other doctors had someone that came in when they were sick or unavailable?”

                She beamed and had to resist the urge to kiss him. “Lucifer, that’s brilliant!” she exclaimed and turned to face her computer once again to check if his idea would pan out. When it did, she let out a wordless exclamation and faced him once more.

                “Beyond brilliant! You were right!”

                “Well of course.” He brushed the compliment aside, but she could see the pleased look in his eyes. “Does it help us catch this bastard?”

                She nodded. “It gives us a lead. Days before each murder, each one of the victim’s therapists were out of the office suddenly and they all use the same woman’s agency as an emergency substitute. A Fiona Morgan.”

                “A so it’s a potential bitch then, not bastard.” He replied.

                She nodded with an exasperated sigh at his wording and called Dan over to tell him what they found. He let out a relieved sigh. “Glad you found something because he has no one in his life either, poor guy.”

                “So, can we bring her in?” Lucifer asked, but both of them shook their heads.

                “No, unfortunately the fact that she treated each of them isn’t enough for an arrest warrant.” Dan said with a sad shake of his head.

                “We can’t even just speak to her?”

                “It might scare her off, get her to stop and then we would have nothing.” Chloe replied, and he frowned.

                “Ridiculous. I could get her to confess?”

                “Your little mojo thing isn’t always sure fire though man.” Dan replied. “Especially if like, say she says she wants to help people and in her twisted mind she thinks getting them to kill themselves is helping them out of a tortured life? It could also get us nowhere.”

                “And you can’t _encourage_ a confession out of her either.” Chloe added, knowing what he would say next. “An actual confession or catching her in the act is the only way we’re going to get anywhere. Especially because these were all _technically_ suicides. Without doing it entirely properly any good lawyer could get her to walk.”

                He stayed silent for a moment and then his eyes lit up with a look she was certain she wouldn’t like. “Well then, we’ll just have to go undercover then!”

                “What?” Dan asked. “How?”

                “Why, Dr. Linda of course! She can call her in for an emergency and I can talk to her as a patient!”

                “No way!” Chloe exclaimed. “We aren’t just going to put you in her line of fire Lucifer, we have no idea how she is making her victims want to die.”

                “Come now Detective, no mortal woman is going to convince me to off myself.” He said with a scoff as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Give me a moment and I shall call the good doctor, make sure she’s on board.”

                He strode away from them, phone already at his ear and she turned to Dan with a wide-eyed expression. “Dan, you agree right? Him going undercover is insane.”

                He shrugged. “You know Lucifer, Chlo. He’s not easily detoured. And it may be our only way. If this lady is the killer, she’s killed four people in six days.”

                She let out a frustrated groan. She knew that Dan had a point, but so did she. Lucifer had so much guilt and trauma buried deep in him and she was terrified of it being used against him in anyway. He had enough pressure on his mind already without adding to it.

                He appeared back at their sides almost suddenly, his phone held out to her. “Linda wants to talk to you.”

                She looked up into his face, dark eyes imploring and she sighed before taking the device. “Hi Linda.”

                “What is Lucifer talking about?” she asked, her tone tight and Chloe sighed.

                “We have a case where the killer is using the victim’s trauma and guilt to get them to commit suicide, and have no way to confront our suspect. Lucifer thinks it’s a good idea to use himself as bait.”

                “That’s an awful idea!” Linda exclaimed. “Maybe if it was entirely faked, a non-patient and fake history with someone with no real issues, but _Lucifer_.”

                “I know.” Chloe replied softly, stepping away from the men but keeping her eyes on her boyfriend who in turn kept watching her. “Linda, I know. I hate this idea. Lucifer and Dan think it’s the only way.”

                “Lucifer said it is more realistic, since he is already a patient with an existing file. He said he has more than enough in his file to ‘entice’ your killer and wouldn’t listen when I said that was exactly the point.”

                “He tried to assure me that there was no way she could convince him to hurt himself but Linda, I don’t know. It seems like such an unnecessary risk.”

                “I don’t want to do this Chloe.” Linda let out a heavy sigh. “Lucifer said she has killed _four_ people?”

                “If its her, yeah. Yeah, she has. This is the first real lead we’ve gotten all week. Everything has been dead ends and pointless information.”

                Another sigh. “Will you put me on speaker?”

                “Yeah.” She walked back to the guys and did so. “You’re on speaker with Lucifer and Dan.”

                “Lucifer.” Linda said and he made a humming noise.

                “Yes, Doctor Linda?”

                “If I agree to this, there are a few stipulations.”

                “Such as?” he asked, rocking on his feet and shooting the phone a nervous look.

                “A real session immediately after, Chloe does not leave your side all weekend, and I _must_ be allowed in the stakeout van with Chloe and Dan.”

                “The first one sure, the second is not a problem _at all_ , and the third isn’t up to me.” He looked over at Chloe with a leering grin who just rolled her eyes fondly.

                “Those all sound like excellent ideas to me.” Chloe agreed and Linda let out yet another heavy sigh.

                “Okay. I’ll doctor your file to keep anything about Chloe and the police out of it, as well as a few, well, other things. Send me her information and I will call her and make an appointment for this afternoon.”

                Lucifer grinned. “Wonderful.”

                “We’ll see you soon Linda.” Chloe stated before hanging up.

 

* * *

 

                “I hate this idea.” Chloe’s voice was soft as she adjusted the camera pin on his suit lapel before smoothing her hands down the soft fabric to straighten invisible lines. “I hate this so much.”

                “I know love.” He replied just as soft. “But I will be perfectly safe, I assure you.”

                Chloe bit her lip and looked up into his eyes. He lifted one of his elegant hands and gently pulled her lower lip from her teeth. She sighed and leaned into the hand he left against her cheek. “I’m still allowed to worry about you.”

                “I know.” He brushed his fingers through her hair as he pulled his hand away. “But you don’t truly think I am in danger, do you?”

                She frowned and shrugged. “I don’t know Lucifer, we don’t know how she’s coercing anyone yet.”

                “And I promise Chloe, whatever it is won’t work on me.”

                She groaned and pulled him into a hug. “It better not.”

                He gripped her to him and she tightened her hold on him. He didn’t even seem to comprehend that there was more risk than just his life, almost as if he didn’t see the threat to his mental health. Although, knowing him he probably didn’t.

                Their moment was interrupted by a soft clearing of a throat and they pulled apart to see Linda give them an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I figured I should make sure you knew it was almost time.”

                Lucifer let her go and she reluctantly stepped away, moving to stand beside her friend who gave him a pointed look. “Lucifer, I’m sure I don’t have to voice my reservations about this plan again?” Linda asked and he sighed.

                “Yes, yes, worried about my mental health, this could be a set back yada, yada, yada.” He replied as he waved the concern away and Chloe frowned. She was right, absolutely didn’t see the risk. “I promise ladies, I will be just fine.”

                He gave them a wide smile before making his way towards Linda’s building.

                Chloe quickly climbed into the van, Linda right beside her, and instantly sat before the camera’s feed, watching his assent to the therapist’s office.

                “He’ll be fine Chloe.” Dan said softly in reassurance and she gave him a tight smile.

                “He damn well better be.”

                Lucifer had reached the office door then, and swung it open exuberantly as he likely normally would, giving the woman in Linda’s normal chair an enthusiastic greeting. “Hello! You must be Doctor Linda’s temporary replacement?”

                The woman turned intrigued hazel eyes in his direction and Chloe took in her appearance. She was a tall attractive woman, a fit body incased in an elegant yet professional mint colored sheath dress and thick auburn hair that was pulled onto the top of her head. At first glance she seemed like an entirely ordinary, yet incredibly beautiful, woman but something about those eyes set Chloe on edge. She stared at Lucifer hungrily, and not the type of hunger that was normally in a woman’s eyes when they looked at him.

                “Lucifer, correct?”

                “Indeed.” He replied, dropping himself onto the couch. “And you are?”

                “You can call me Fiona.”

                “Well, nice to meet you Fiona. Glad you could fill in for Doctor Linda.”

                She gave him a smile and nodded. “Oh, me too. Now, what did you need to see your doctor about today?”

                He gave a heavy sigh. “My brother Michael came to visit, we have a very, well, complicated and painful history. It brought up a lot of negative feelings.”

                “He’s never this direct with me.” Linda said with a frown. “And is that true?”

                Chloe frowned and nodded. “Unfortunately.”

                “Oh, I can only imagine.” Fiona was saying. “I read through your file before you came in, and I have to say Lucifer, I’ve never seen someone have to live through so much.”

                The camera shook as his body moved in what was likely a shrug. “Well, it does happen after many millennia alive.”

                She hummed and shifted in her seat so she was leaning forward. “I didn’t quite believe that someone could have that much trauma in their life, but then you walked in and I could _feel_ it. It surrounds you, you know?”

                “Excuse me?” Lucifer asked, tone indignant.

                 “Oh, it’s like a storm.” She purred and stood, walking around the coffee table to sit beside him.

                “The hell is she doing?” Chloe hissed and Dan set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

                “Likely exactly what we wanted her to do. Relax Chloe, we’re right here.”

                “Are you saying you can _see_ my past?” Lucifer asked, his tone tight, twisting his body around so the camera was once again facing her. The expression on her face was beyond intrigued and it made Chloe grind her teeth.

                “Only the aura darling. And its so heavy. Tell me, how do you live with all of that in you?”

                “I ignore it.” He replied blasély. “Are you going to help me or not?”

                “Oh Lucifer, I will absolutely help you. I just hope you’re strong enough to handle it.”

                “What on earth is that supposed to-?” he began to ask, but she had begun to reach out towards him and he cut himself off. “Excuse me, what’re you-!”

                He was once again cut off when her hand fell onto his wrist. A few moments later he began to practically shout at her in a language Chloe didn’t understand. Fiona didn’t seem alarmed though, in fact she seemed almost euphoric as his tone grew more and more hostile.

                “What the hell is she doing to him?” Linda exclaimed. “We have to get in there!”

                “Wait, we don’t have anything yet.” Dan stated, he opened his mouth to say something else, but an excruciating scream suddenly tore itself out of Lucifer’s throat and Chloe was up and out of her seat before Dan or Linda could call after her, though they weren’t far behind.

                They burst into the office and the first thing Chloe did was jerk the woman away from Lucifer, tossing her into Dan before collapsing beside her partner.

                “Lucifer, look at me please, it’s okay!” she pleaded, but he just continued to thrash and scream. Suddenly his wings sprung from his back, the left one crashing harshly into the wall and knocking the painting on it onto the ground, glass shattering, while the other collided with the coffee table, upending it and everything on its surface onto the floor.

                “Get her out of here!” Chloe called to a wide-eyed Dan, who didn’t hesitate for a moment to drag a protesting Fiona from the office.

                “Lucifer.” Chloe tried to comfort him again, but he remained unresponsive, his mouth open in a silent scream as his vocal chords grew horse. Suddenly his skin began to fade and redden as the glamour he kept up faded away, scars taking smooth skins place.

                Chloe had seen it many times, no fear filled her until she noticed that the hand beneath hers was hot and shaking, the scars tender and enflamed. Linda suddenly pulled her hands from his with a gasp.

                “What?” Chloe asked. “What’s happening to him?”

                “I think.” She swallowed thickly. “I think she’s somehow making him relieve his worst memories, not only mentally but physically.”

                She let out a gasp of her own and turned her eyes back to Lucifer, who was staring towards her with unseeing deep brown eyes. He whispered something in the same language he had been yelling before, and then promptly passed out, head falling back heavily.

                “You, you don’t mean…?” she whispered, fear thrumming through her as she knew what the doctor’s response would be.

                “Yes. I’m pretty sure he just went through his fall from Heaven all over again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so delighted by how many of you have liked this! It was a bit of a surprise, but a very, very good surprise! Enjoy the next part!

                He couldn’t explain why, but the moment that Fiona reached out to touch him, Lucifer was filled with a sense of dread almost like he never had before. His breath hitched and he tried to pull away, but she moved to fast and her fingers touched his wrist. The second her skin touched his, the world whited out and he knew no more.

                _Samael glared defiantly at his brother, his body shaking in what he was sure was more fear than anger, not that he could ever let Michael know that. He was terrified though, things had gotten so out of hand and he didn’t know what was going to happen now._

_“How could you have done this brother?” Michael asked, his voice sharp. “How could you have thought this would end well?”_

_“Do you think I wanted this!” Samael yelled, letting the thrum of anger in him take over. “Do you think I wanted anyone hurt? Truly?”_

_“I don’t know what to think of you anymore Samael.” His words sounded like poison and the younger twin’s chest clenched painfully._

_“All I wanted is to be my own person. To have free will, like the humans! All I did was ask_ why _! He wouldn’t listen, didn’t care. So, I found others who want the same, to show Him I wasn’t alone!”_

_“So, you figured an attack was the way to do so!”_

_“It was never meant as an attack!” he yelled, pleading for his brother to understand. “It was a protest, a demonstration! I never meant for it to get violent!”_

_“It was a rebellion!” Michael yelled back, stalking closer to him. “It was a rebellion against His will, and you do not go against His will!”_

_“What about my own will!” he snapped. “Can’t you see, He favors those humans over us, He gives them things he won’t give his own children! Why don’t you wish to be your own as well?” His voice teetered off at the end, knowing that begging with his brother was fruitless._

_“We are not our own! We are of Him, Samael! You are_ of Him! _”_

_“Well then I wish to not be anymore!” Samael exclaimed, entire body trembling._

_Michael sneered. “You made that perfectly obvious brother. That is why you will no longer be of Heaven either.”_

_Samael’s eyes widened and he shook his head, panic filling him. “No! Brother, no you cannot!”_

_“It is His will!”_

_“I am your brother!”_

_The sneer on Michael’s face twisted into a look of hatred as he spat, “You are_ nothing _to me.”_

_Samael felt his heart break, devastation filling him only to quickly be replaced with pure rage. The rage controlled him as he launched himself at Michael._

_He never reached him, as a sharp pain spread through his side. He glanced down to see the tip of Michael’s blade buried within his skin shock filling him as he let out a pained gasp. He looked back into eyes exactly like his, eyes normally filled with love and saw nothing but anger._

_“Brother?” he managed to gasp out, but Michael shook his head._

_“I’m sorry, Samael, but you have brought this upon yourself.” He said, his tone holding none of the remorse that his words implied._

_The sword was suddenly removed from his side, and the next thing he knew a blinding pain was exploding from his left wing as Michael reached up and broke the bones connecting to his back._

_“Michael, brother, please I beg you.” Samael pleaded, unable to stop the tears that streaked down his cheeks. “Please.”_

_Michael refused to look into his eyes, merely repeating the action on the other wing and tearing out another excruciating cry from his brother. He then clenched the front of his golden robe in his fist and walked him back the few steps to the edge of their home._

_“Samael, you are no longer permitted within the Silver City. Hell will become your home, where you can lord over the humans who have abused the free will you so desperately covet.”_

_Samael lifted his hands to grip his brother’s wrists, staring into his eyes with pleading desperation. “Michael, I am sorry.”_

_“It is too late for that.” He said softly before releasing his grip._

_And Samael Fell._

* * *

 

                Chloe felt nothing but burning anger filling her, and before she could even think about what she was doing, she was up off of the ground and storming into the hall in order to tear the woman from Dan’s grip and slam her into the wall.

                “What have you done to him!”

                “He is relieving his greatest trauma.” She replied almost serenely, a smile on her brightly painted lips. “And oh, is it glorious!”

                “Fix him!” she snarled, tightening the grip on her dress. “Now!”

                “I can’t.” Her smile became even wider. “He must go through his ordeal once more, and if he is strong enough to resist the pull of death, he will survive.”

                “What are you?” Chloe hissed and Fiona’s grin turned feral.

                “I am more than a puny, plain old human like you would understand.”

                “Are you a demon?”

                “No.” she stated but it almost sounded like a question.

                “Have you ever used your little mind trick on someone not human before?”

                “Not human?”

                “ _Lucifer!_ ” she yelled. “Have you ever used your ability on someone like Lucifer!”

                “Someone like…?” she trailed off and then her eyes went wide and she practically beamed. “Oh, he’s truly an angel! Oh, how divine! No wonder his torment is so truly delicious!”

                Chloe had to resist the urge to literally growl at the woman. “You do this for what, entertainment? You force these innocent people to torture and kill themselves to _entertain yourself!”_

                “No, I do it to _feed_.”

                Chloe had no idea what that meant, but it was enough of an admission to her. She spun the other woman around and handcuffed her, robotically reading off her Miranda rights and then turned to Dan.

                “Can you put her in the van and keep an eye on her until back up arrives?”

                He nodded, a look torn between shock and anger on his face. “Chloe, is Lucifer really?”

                “Yes.” She replied simply, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. “But it changes nothing, he’s still the same old Lucifer.”

                Dan nodded, the shock fading. “Yeah, I’m not really all to surprised even. Makes a lot of sense. It’s just kinda…”

                “Insane and world changing, yeah I get that. You’ll be okay?”

                “Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

                Chloe nodded. “Okay, that’s good. I need you to do one more thing for me?”

                “What’s that?”

                “Call Ella and have her take a look at the video. There’s a chance that his wings got into its feed and we need it completely scrubbed out if it did.”

                “Okay, makes sense.” He took the few steps back to Fiona’s side and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the office.

                Now that she was no longer anywhere near Lucifer, Chloe was able to let out a breath and some of the anger that came with it. That anger soon became worry and she hurried back to Lucifer’s side.

                Linda had opened his shirt while she was in the hall and was placing gauze over what looked like a puncture wound.

                “He’s stabbed!” she gasped as she saw what the other woman was doing and Linda gave a sad nod.

                “Yes, and his scars are no longer scars, they’re fresh burns.”

                Lucifer let out a little whimper at the doctor’s touch and Chloe had to resist the urge to cry. “What can I do?”

                “Only thing I can think of is get some lidocaine and aloe, try and relieve some of his pain.”

                “Okay, I can do that.” She gave a determined nod before hurrying out to the closest pharmacy.

                She was standing before an isle of burn treatment, at a loss for how much he would need when the familiar sound of feathers moving came from her side. She turned her head, expecting to see Amenadiel but instead let out a shocked gasp at the Lucifer look alike.

                She knew instantly that it wasn’t him, would have known no matter whether Lucifer was in a position to join her or not. It wasn’t just the simplistic outfit of jeans and a soft looking blue sweatshirt, but the fact that this angel did not carry himself as if he had to prove himself with every action. She knew instantly who he was and couldn’t help the angry glare she gave him.

                “Michael.”

                “Chloe Decker.” He gave a hesitant smile that was so weird to see on what she knew as Lucifer’s face. “What has happened to Samael?”

                “How do you know something happened to him?” she asked harshly. “And don’t call him that!”

                He looked embarrassed for a moment before it was turned to worry. “I felt his pain.”

                “You can do that?” she asked surprised, momentarily forgetting her anger at his presence.

                “We are twins, we were created simultaneously and share almost identical essence. We have always felt each other, until first I and then him blocked the connection.” He looked sad as he added. “I unblocked the connection many, many centuries ago. He hasn’t, until now.”

                “He didn’t do it on purpose.” She replied almost harshly. “Some woman did something to him, making him both physically and mentally relive his worst trauma.”

                “Oh no.” he whispered and Chloe took a step closer to him.

                “Do you know what’s happening?”

                He gave a grim nod and said something in the language Lucifer had been speaking earlier.

                “What does that mean?”

                “In today’s English vernacular, the closest translation would be emotional feeder, or emotion vampire even. They are born to mortals who come in contact with celestial or infernal energy shortly before the child’s birth. Essentially, they are human, but they require emotions over physical nourishment. Its not always even negative emotions, sometimes its love or happiness. Lust.”

                “Like a succubus?”

                Michael shrugged. “Not really. They are truly demons, these are humans that have been tainted. They generally don’t live long, the inability to feed or the refusal to do so will drive them mad.”

                “She’s lived quite a while, and seems to me like she just loves feeding.” Chloe snapped. “Can you fix him?”

                He shook his head, a look of despair coming onto his face. “Only Samael can help himself. He must be stronger than the emotions he is locked in.”

                Her glare intensified. “Will he be able to see us, to interact with us? Or is he stuck in his head?”

                “If he can see the people in his surroundings, they will not be on this plane. He will see everything as Hell, as the aftermath of his greatest trauma.”

                “But there is a chance he can see the people around him when he comes to?”

                “Yes.”

                She nodded, turned to the shelf and grabbed a few bottles of burn treatment, aloe and packages of gauze before turning back around and wrapping her open hand around his bicep. “Then you’re coming with me.”

                His eyes widened and he gave her a shocked look. “I am?”

                “Damn straight you are. You caused his pain, you’re going to make it right.”

                He didn’t argue the statement, merely followed her back to Linda’s office with a saddened and dejected air following after him.

                The tenseness in his body increased as they entered the room, a gasp leaving his mouth. “Oh, Samael.”

                Linda shot them a shocked and confused look and Chloe glowered at the stunned archangel. “Linda, this is Lucifer’s twin Michael.”

                She opened her mouth in shock and Chloe walked around her in order to kneel next to Lucifer, reaching a hand out to gently touch his forehead. He whimpered at the touch and she let out a small whine of her own.

                “I’m so sorry Lucifer. So sorry.” She whispered to him before upending the bag of medical supplies on the floor and picking up one of the lidocaine containers. As gently as possible she began to apply it to his skin, starting at his neck and moving down. Every little pained whine and whimper he let out filling her eyes with tears until she could no longer hold them back.

                “I had no idea he would be in so much pain, could have so much damage.” Michael said from behind her and she clenched her teeth.

                “How could you not? You’re the one that threw him down.”

                “He is exactly like he would have been that day?”

                “Exactly.” She bit out and he was suddenly beside her, hands going to Lucifer’s back.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Aligning his wing bones so they will fix themselves.” He replied in a whisper.

                “How did you know they were broken?” Linda asked and his shoulders tensed before he replied quietly.

                “Because I am the one who broke them.”

                Linda gasped and Chloe was filled instantly with the desire to shoot this man with her entire clip. Instead she just bit out angrily, “How could you do this to your own brother?”

                “You don’t understand.”

                “I don’t!” she yelled, jerking the angel away from her devil and glaring at him. “Like hell I don’t! So, he rebelled! So, he asked questions! Oh no, he defied God! Loads of us humans defy your Father all the damn time, and they’re still welcome in his city with open arms. They’re forgiven and loved. But heaven forbid you do that for your own damn family! His own son! Your brother!

                “I have a daughter, and some day she’s going to rebel against me and the thought of treating her as you all have done to Lucifer sickens me. You sicken me.”

                He looked down at her with sad eyes and nodded. “You’re right Chloe. None of what happened that day was handled with any grace, and it has taken far to long for any of us to realize that.”

                 “Then fix it.” She stated bluntly, glaring into his eyes defiantly. She didn’t care that she was staring down the Sword of God, all she cared about was that this man had hurt the one she loved and there was nothing in existence that would stop her from protecting him.

                “That’s all I wish to do Chloe. That is why I am here, on Earth. I wish to make amends with Sama-, with Lucifer. Amenadiel has told us of his time here, his time with you. We all wish to make things right. To be a family.”

                “It will take much more then little bits of words to fix things.” She remarked bluntly and saw Linda nod in agreement.

                “Lucifer holds a lot of pain and resentment.” She stated softly. “You have to truly want this to be able to fix it.”

                Michael nodded. “I do. I miss him.”

                “This might be your perfect, and only chance of doing so then.” Linda said, nodding towards Lucifer. “When he wakes, he’ll believe it is right after his fall right?”

                Both Chloe and Michael nodded and she continued. “Well then, show him you do care. Be there for him.”

                “He’ll think I changed my mind.” Michael whispered, a look of hope in his eyes.

                “Or he’ll think you’re taunting him.” Chloe refuted. “We’ll have to take care of him, help him actually heal from this instead of letting it fester for thousands and thousands of years.”

                “There is the chance that would change who he is though.” Linda reminded them gently, but Michael shook his head.

                “No, he won’t lose his original memories. He wont change, it will be as if all of this was a dream. Something his mind made up, because that’s exactly what it is.” He told them. “Meaning he may not still be willing to forgive me when he wakens.”

                “All you can do is try.” Chloe told him softly. “Give you both a chance.”

                She turned back to Lucifer in order to take care of his burns, but a soft touch from his brother stopped her. “Let me, please.”

                She nodded and backed away and watched as he carefully rubbed the ointment onto Lucifer’s skin and then began to cover it gently in gauze. He had just wrapped one of his arms when Lucifer’s eyes began to flicker open.

                Chloe saw the moment his gaze caught on his brother, as his dark eyes widened and he gasped. “Michael?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giant thank you for reading! All the amazing comments and kudos definitely are what drove me to write the next part so soon, I hope to hear from all of you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have two ideas on where the next chapter is going, and one of them is Lucifer's view of reliving his fall. I'm unsure on whether or not I want to write it, so if you all would like a little more hurt to go with that comfort let me know, you can help me choose to add it or not. I hope to hear from you, as comments and kudos give me encouragement!


End file.
